El último respiro
by prixymtz
Summary: One-Shot. FaBerry.El William McKinley estaba ardiendo en llamas y lo único que tenían que hacer todos era salir de ahí...


**Los personajes que se usaron en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Fox, Ryan Murphy y demás creadores de la serie.**

 **Los personajes son ficticios, no son reales.**

 **Nota:** Esta historia la tenía escrita desde hace 2 años, al pasarla a la compu le agregué y cambié varias cosas.

Sin más por el momento espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño one shot.

* * *

 _ **"Fire"**_

Una alarma fue la causante de tener a todos los alumnos corriendo por el pasillo. Todos habían logrado salir, o eso pensaban los maestros que pasaban lista.

-Sam Evans – empezó Mr. Shue

-Aquí – respondió el chico

-Artie Abrams – prosiguió al escucharlo hablar – Santana Lopez – la latina levantó la mano – Brittany Pirce.

-Aquí – respondió la bailarina.

-Noah Puckerman – continuó con los demás chicos del Club Glee, todos estaban ahí, aunque aún faltaba un nombre por decir – Quinn Fabray – concluyó cerrando su carpeta, pero algo estaba mal, ya que no había respuesta de la rubia.

-¿Y Quinn? – se adelantó a preguntar la pequeña diva.

-Debe de estar con alguna amiga- respondió sin interés la latina.

La pequeña diva caminó hacia los demás alumnos - ¿Has visto a Quinn? – le preguntaba a cada persona que veía, la mayoría le decía que no por lo cual la morena comenzaba a desesperarse.

-No la vi salir – le dijo la bailarina al ver regresar a la morena tan preocupada.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó la pequeña diva dejando las palabras en el aire al salir corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la secundaria Mckinley. Entró con sumo cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros y maestros.

-Vuelve inmediatamente – grito Mr. Shue siendo ignorado.

-Estás loca – gritó la latina enojada

-Ten cuidado – logró escuchar la morena a lo lejos dándole más fuerza. Cerró la puerta principal y comenzó a caminar tapándose la nariz y boca con su blusa, era difícil ver hacía dónde se dirigía por tanto humo. Después de toser varias veces pudo observar el baño a lo lejos, corrió hacía allá con cuidado para no ser alcanzada por las llamaradas. Al abrir la puerta del baño salió una nube oscura de la cual la temperatura era insoportable, apretó más la blusa para cubrir mejor su nariz y boca.

-Quinn – comenzó a gritar con dificultad – Quinn – volvió a gritar, pero no había ninguna señal de ella. Comenzó a abrir cada uno de los cubículos que se encontraban en aquel baño, evidentemente no se encontraba ahí.

Salió con cuidado del baño para no toparse con llamaradas o nubes de humo, y se dirigió segura al salón del Glee Club, al llegar se llevó la misma sorpresa al entrar, solo que ahí se podía observar más claramente el salón.

-Quinn – gritó con debilidad – Quinn – volvió a gritar al no obtener respuesta, no estaba ahí. A la pequeña diva se le estaban acabando las energías y esperanza, no se quería rendir por lo cual buscó en un último lugar ya que se le dificultaba mucho respirar.

Entró al auditorio con mucho cuidado, pero se llevó también una sorpresa al abrirla, largas llamaradas se observaban por todo el auditorio. Comenzó a caminar con dificultad, ya que estaba demasiado débil, y tosiendo hacia el escenario, mientras más cerca se encontraba la temperatura era tan alta que comenzó a marearla. Al por fin llegar al escenario empezó a buscar con debilidad.

-Quin – gritó apenas con un susurro – Quinn – volvió a gritar dándose por vencida al no recibir respuesta alguna. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando de pronto en el fondo del escenario observó una silueta, emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos, tosiendo, casi inconsciente y apretando cada vez más su blusa en la nariz, se acercó y se dio cuenta de que esa extraña figura se le hacía conocida. Casi sin fuerza avanzó la corta distancia que las separaba.

-¿Quinn? – preguntó susurrando al llegar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual se acercó más y al hacerlo una sonrisa brotó de su rostro – Quinn – dijo susurrando mientras que la sostuvo sobre sus piernas – Despierta – dijo aferrándose a ella.

Duró minutos aferrándose a ella hasta que la volvió a ver, se levantó ayudando a una Quinn inconsciente. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un brazo sosteniendo aún su blusa en la nariz, utilizo el único brazo que tenía para ayudar a la rubia a caminar y cubrirle la nariz con la blusa de la ex porrista, con dificultad logró hacerlo. Al salir del auditorio comenzó a gritar "AYUDA" pero como era de esperarse nadie acudió a su llamado, no podía avanzar más con la rubia y no quería dejarla sola con las llamaradas. Tosió fuertemente varias veces, apretó más las dos blusas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde entró, nada fácil le resultó a la pequeña diva.

Se paró un momento, ya se encontraba a menos de la mitad del camino cuando ya no sintió sus piernas y cayó al suelo. Tosió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de ver unos pies corriendo hacia ellas.

La morena al abrir los ojos observó a un señor que le checaba la presión, pupilas, entre otras cosas en el suelo. Movió la cabeza en busca de Quinn.

-No debes moverte – logró escuchar la diva – Llegamos justo a tiempo – aclaró el señor viendo la confusión en la cara de la morena.

-Quinn – atinó a susurrar

-Tu amiga está bien – le dijo sonriendo – Te diría que eres una heroína…

-Pero lo que hiciste fue una estupidez – gritó Santana completando lo que el señor quería decir.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Mr. Shue preocupado

-Bien – respondió la morena desviando la mirada en busca de la ex porrista.

-¿Estás loca? Nunca vuelvas hacer algo así, para eso están los bomberos – gritó el profesor molestó pero con cierto tono de vergüenza – Eso que hiciste fue una ESTUPIDEZ como dijo Santana - terminó haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-Aja – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco – Quiero ver a Quinn.

-Está mal – dijo la bailarina con cierta tristeza.

-Aún está un poco débil pero consiente - comentó el señor

Rachel se sentó primero y después de unos segundos se paró - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó comenzando a caminar a la dirección equivocada.

-Allá – dijo Brittany señalando el lugar. La pequeña diva regreso del camino que había recorrido y comenzó a caminar ahora si hacia la correcta dirección. Mr. Shue iba detrás de ella por seguridad, ya que la morena aún no estaba del todo bien.

-Quinn – susurro al ver a la rubia acostada sobre una colcha doblada en dos partes, para darle cierta altura, en el piso - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó avergonzada.

-Berry – respondió la rubia tosiendo – Bien – finalizó en un susurro seco.

-Lo siento – confesó la morena sentándose en el piso, a un lado de la ex porrista.

-¿Por? – preguntó confundida Quinn

-No sé – dijo volteando hacia otra parte.

-Hey – la rubia estiro su mano para agarrar la de Rachel provocando que esta la volteara a ver – Me salvaste – le dijo sonriéndole, la morena avergonzada volvió a voltear hacia otra parte.

-No fue nada – respondió aún sin verla

Quinn se levantó un poco hasta quedar sentada para poder ver bien a la morena, sin dejar de agarrar su mano, puso su mano libre suavemente en uno de los cachetes de Rachel, ésta voltea a verla y le sonríe avergonzada – Gracias – le dice la ex porrista con una sonrisa sincera, la cual le devuelve la pequeña diva recargando su cabeza en la mano que le brindó la rubia.


End file.
